El Baile de Primavera
by MIREYA DXC
Summary: '-¡Que romántico!-Exclamo Fawn. -¡Alto!-Grité - Yo hablaba de lo "mío con Terrence" yo. . . yo no iré al baile con él.'
1. ¿Aún puedo invitarlo?

**Holaa! Aquí mi triunfal regreso xDD próximamente regresare al resto de los fandoms, pero por ahora quisiera una historia en este, cuando me gusta una pareja la busco en fanfiction, si hay muchas historias, a lo mejor y me uno al fandom, pero si hay muy pocas, pues ya que 'ya hallaré otra pareja en alguna otra serie' olvido la pareja y busco otra pero…Terence y Tink. . .dios mio, campanita es mi debilidad xD awwwwn y con Terence! Dios! Una de las mejores parejas de todos los tiempos *O* Bien, bien, bien, diría mas cosa, pero mejor, nos vemos alla abajo, lean mi linda historia xDD**

**Recuerden que Tinkerbell no me pertenece :c…aun :D! xD porque si me perteneciera, tinkerbell y terence ya se hubieran besado infinidad de veces xDD**

**En fin, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro lectores c: ahora si! DISFRUTEN! ;)**

* * *

**Tinker Bell POV's**

Mi nombre es Tinker Bell, pero, pueden llamarme sólo Tink, quizá hayan escuchado hablar un poco de mi, "El hada que salvo la primera", claro, no sin antes arruinarla. "El hada que creo el cetro que más polvillo ha producido" no sin antes romper la piedra en mil pedazos, "El hada que unió a una niña con su padre" La niña tiene nombre, Lizzy, y no fue si no después de haber arruinado su relación dejando escapar una mariposa, pero. . .¡Lucia tan triste! No pude evitarlo, tal vez también como "El hada que unió el mundo invernal con el cálido" Si, si, no sin antes romperme un ala, literalmente. Todo siempre termina bien, y eso me agrada, a veces creo que tengo mucha suerte, eso y unos increíbles amigos, que siempre están ahí para apoyarme. Ya han pasado algunas estaciones después de ello, y la reina Clarion aun me sigue agradeciendo, ella es muy dulce en realidad, pero, a veces me pongo a pensar, si después de arruinar la primavera, yo me hubiera ido. . .nada de esto habría pasado, ¡Habría habido una catástrofe horrenda en tierra firme! Lizzy aun tendría una mala relación con su padre y ni si quiera me hubiera enterado de que tenía una hermana gemela. Y yo. . .yo me hubiera ido de no ser por. . .

-Terrence-Susurre mirando al suelo. Me encontraba camino a la casa de Rosetta. Subí la mirada y ahí estaba su casa, toque la puerta un par de veces y en seguida me abrió.

-¡Tink! Linda, que bueno que pudiste venir, llegas justo a tiempo-Hablo haciéndome entrar, dando una mirada a mis cosas, pues cargaba una carreta con objetos perdidos y volteando para encontrarme con Fawn, Silvermist e Iridessa.

-¿A tiempo para qué?-Pregunte curiosa dejando mis cosas junto a la entrada.

-¡Para hablar del baile florecita!-Respondió emocionada el hada de jardín-Además. . .tenia algo más que decirte. . No lo puedo recordar.

-¿Un baile?-Dije.

-No cualquier baile ¡El baile de primavera! Y yo por su puesto ya se quién me llevara-Presumió con voz cantarina refiriéndose cierto personaje perteneciente a la estación de invierno.

-Bueno Rosetta, no todos tenemos con quién ir-Le recordó Silvermist-Solo tú y Tink tienen pareja asegurada.

-¿Eh?-Dije por lo bajo.

-Bueno. . .a mí alguien ya me invito, y ya le dije que si-Comento Fawn- Además ¡Silvermist! Has tenido muchas proposiciones amiga, contigo es que te decidas-Rió un poco.

-Oigan. . .-Trate de decir.

-No son tantos-Se ruborizó un poco el hada del agua-Solo. . .algunos.

-Bueno, yo aun no se con quién ir, tal vez vaya en grupo. . .con algunas otras compañeras-Exclamo algo pensativa- Otra vez y. . .

-¡Iridessa! Esta primavera eso cambiara-Le reprendió Rosetta- Tu iras con pareja, prometo que así será o me dejo de llamar Rosetta-

-Ro tiene razón-Contesto tranquilamente la de azul- Fácilmente podrías conseguir pareja-Le sonrió-Conozco a unos cuantos a los que realmente les encantaría ir contigo-La codeo un poco- ¡Oh ya se! Podríamos ir en una cita quíntuple, ya saben, Rosetta con Sled, Fawn con su pareja misteriosa, Iridessa con uno de esos chicos que le presentare, Tink con Terrence y yo con. . Bueno, con quien quiera que elija. . .aun estoy indecisa-Se excuso.

-Espera. . ¿QUÉ?!-Me escandalice un poco- ¡Eso no es cierto!

-Esta bien-Suspiro Silvermist- Lo confieso, ya tengo novio.

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto Rosetta-¿Por qué no nos dijiste?-

-¡Quería darles la sorpresa en el baile! Pero Tink me descubrió-Bajo la cabeza.

-¡Awwn! ¿Y lo conocemos?-Pregunto Iridessa.

-Sí-Volvió a sonreír Silvermist-Es Bobble-Explico- Es por eso que no acepte ninguna otra de petición.

- ¿Bobble?- Interrogo nuevamente el hada de la luz.

-Es qué. . .¡Es tán lindo!-Expreso Silvermist- Simplemente no puedo resistírmele.

-¡Que romántico!-Exclamo Fawn.

-¡Alto!-Grité - Yo hablaba de lo _"mío con Terrence_" yo. . . yo no iré al baile con él.

-¿No?-Se sorprendió la pelirroja- Creímos que sí, tu y él ¿Son pareja no?

-¡Claro que no!-Sentí mi cara arder.

-Entonces ¿Por qué estas roja?-Inquirió divertida la castaña.

-Al menos te gusta ¿No es así pequeña?-Hablo comprensiva Silvermist.

-Yo. . .yo. . .¿Tanto se nota?-Me avergoncé-No creí que. . .

-Sí, se nota-Respondió Rosetta recibiendo un codazo por parte de cierta hada con talento para la luz-¡Auch! Bueno florecita, nosotras lo notamos porque somos tus amigas, y te conocemos-Explico poniendo un brazo sobre mi hombro.

-¿Quién. . .quién más lo sabe?-Trate de preguntar sin tartamudeo.

-Bueno. . .Nosotras y. . . Booble, Clank ,Sled ,Hada Mary, La reina Clarion. . .-

-¿La reina Clarion lo sabe?-Grité nuevamente.

-Sí-Asintió Iridessa-Una vez me comento que ustedes eran una hermosa pareja.

-Y. . .¿Como es que Sled lo sabe?-Me referí a Rosetta.

-Lo siento florecita, se me salió-Se disculpo Ro.

-Esta bien-Le sonreí- ¿Terrence lo sabe?- Di que no. . .di que no. . .di que no. . .

-No lo sabemos-Hablo Fawn-Tal vez si, tal vez no.

-Uh. . .-

-¡Ya lo recordé!-Celebró el hada de rosa- Lo que te tenia que decir era que. . –Se coloco la mano en la cabeza-¡Oh sí! Vidia fue a invitar a Terrence al baile, si, era eso-

-¡Rosetta!-Gritamos todas.

-¿Cómo pudiste olvidar algo de esa magnitud?-Le regaño Silvermist.

-Lo siento, sabes que el baile hace que todo se me olvide-Sonrió- Pensar en el vestido, parejas, el hermoso salón, lo romántico que será. . .-

-Sera mejor que vayas rápido por él-Aconsejo Fawn abriendo la puerta.

-¡Gracias, lo haré!-Contesté echándome a correr llevando la carreta lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permitían, si realmente quería una oportunidad con Terrence debía de llegar antes que Vidia, claro que tal vez. . .-Tal vez Vidia ya lo haya invitado y él haya aceptado-Susurre deteniéndome un poco- ¡Pero no! Aún puedo llegar rápido-

Y así me fui. . .volé esperando llegar al árbol del polvillo, espero que Vidia aun no lo haya invitado, y si aún no es así, espero que me diga que sí. . .

* * *

**Que tal eh? Taraaah! xD esta medio raro el empiezo ._. esos siempre me salen raros xD pero pues como son sus amigas Tinker bell obviamente si se iba a sincerar con ellas :)*O*!**

**En fin, como verán subí 2 capitulos, realmente me gustaría que dejaran review en ambos :c porfis, digo, en uno esta bien, yo asi soy feliz xD, pero estaría muy lindos q fuera en ambos, bueno ya, ya, ya xD sigan leyendo xD**


	2. ¿Rani?

**POV's Nadie**

Tinker Bell ya casi llegaba. Dejó su carreta abajo y. . . Lo vio. Ahí estaba él. Sentado en el árbol del polvillo. Sintió nuevamente esa presión en el pecho. . ."¿Y si decía que no?" " ¿Si ya había elegido a Vidia?"

"No. Al menos lo intentaré" pensó-Ahí voy-Susurró volando lo más rápido que pudo- ¡Cuidado!-Gritó al darse cuenta que no podía controlar si velocidad. Cerró los ojos y esperó el impacto, el cual, por cierto nunca llego-¿Uh?-Balbuceo abriendo un ojo dándose cuenta que se encontraba en los brazos de Terrence- Eh. . Hola-

-Hola-Contesto el rubio con una sonrisa aun en sus brazos- Deberías tener más cuidado Tink, tienes suerte de que tengas a alguien que te salve-Bromeo un poco.

-Sí-Rió un poco - Lo siento-

-No hay problema, ¿Qué haces por acá?-Pregunto algo curioso.

-¿Yo? Um.. .pues ¡Vengo por mi ración de polvillo! . . .oh. . .Terrence-Se mordió el labio-¿Has visto a Vidia?- "Di que no, di que no, di que no"

-Creo que si, tal vez fue cuando fui a ver a la reina Clarion-Intento recordar mirándola fijamente, poniéndola algo nerviosa.

-Sí, pero. . .tu. . .¿Le hablaste?-Comenzaba a temer por la respuesta.

-No-Negó-Solo hablé un poco con Rosetta, y algo con Silvermist-

-Oh-Sonrió -Hablando de Rosetta. . .sabes. . .vengo de allá y.. –

-¿Sí. . .?-Le animo a continuar acercándose más a ella.

-Bueno, hablábamos sobre el baile, ya sabes, el baile de primavera-Rió nerviosa- Y recordé que no tengo pareja, así que. . .tu. . tu. . .-Intentó hablar la de verde-Tu. . . tu. . .-

-¿Estás bien Tink?-Su rostro se torno algo preocupado- Luces un tanto. . .colorada.

-¿Yo?. . . Estoy bien, es. .. la. . .luz- "¡Torpe! ¡Torpe!" Se regaño a si misma.

Terrence le sonrió con dulzura, volteo a algunas partes y noto la presencia de la carretilla- Hey, que llevas ahí Tink.

-¡Cosas perdidas!-Se apresuro en contestar- Estuve buscándolas toda la mañana, encontré más de esas cosas con agujeros pequeños, y mira-Dijo mostrándole los objetos recién encontrados, cuatro botones, de diferentes tamaños y colores, dos resortes, tres ligas y un par de pequeños aretes de oro en forma de corazón-No se que son, pero sea lo que sea ¡Podre hacer algo con ellos! Tengo muchas ideas-Habló mostrándole planos. Reacciono -Y.. .debo llevarlas al taller, nos vemos-

-¡Si quieres te ayudo!-Se ofreció Terrence tomando la carretilla.

-Gracias, pero no es necesario-Se excuso.

-Si lo es-Comenzó a avanzar- ¿Vienes?-Le ofreció su mano a lo que esta la tomo asintiendo levemente-Tink. . .¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-¡Claro!-Respondió emocionada.

-¿Has visto a Rani últimamente?-Cuestiono el hada de polvillo mientras la mirada de la rubia se suavizaba un poco.

-Oh. . .eso. . .si-Bajo la mirada- Ha estado realmente deprimida-Suspiro- Humidia hará su parte de el espectáculo de las fuentes otra vez en el baile de primavera, eso realmente la destroza- Se entristeció un poco

-¿Has hablado con ella desde entonces?-

-Sí-Recordó-En la mañana fue al taller, y empezó a llorar cuando me lo contó, se veía tan mal-Paró- Me gustaría que al menos fuera al baile.

-Justo pensaba en eso-Le miró-Esta mañana. . Rani me invito al baile-Se quedo en silencio. La rubia se paralizo. . ."Rani nunca me dijo que le interesaba Terrence" pensó preocupada.

-¿Y qué le respondiste?-

-Le dije que. . .lo pensaría. . .-Desvió la mirada.

-¡Ve con ella!-Exclamo tomando fuertemente un extremo de la carretilla-Estará feliz si vas.

-Es qué. . .yo. . .quería ir con alguien más-Admitió- Pero ahora no se que hacer.

-Bueno. . –Opinó comenzando a avanzar nuevamente junto a Terrence y la carreta- No sé qué decirte Terrence, si Rani te invito. . .es porque le agradas, y tal vez mucho-Explico apretando su agarre.

-Lo se-Me volteó a ver con una sonrisa de medio lado un tanto. . Desilusionada.

El resto del camino estuvieron en completo silencio.

* * *

-¡Bella Bell!-Grito Clank- Estábamos preocupados-¡Hada Mary aun no sospecha nada!-

-Gracias Clank-Le sonrió caminando junto a Terrence hacia su mesa de trabajo.

-¡Tinker Bell!-Exclamo Bobble- Creímos que no llegarías a tiempo, Hada Mary aun no ha hecho la revisión por lo de los preparativos del baile de primavera, tienes mucha suerte-Hablo mientras fabricaba algunos tazones de corteza de bellota.

-Hablando del baile. . no sabía que irías con Silvermist, lo tenían muy escondido-Comento la rubia aun sonriendo.

-Sí -Respondió Bobble un tanto nervioso- Y ustedes. . .¿Irán juntos?-

-¡No!-Dijo apresurada- Solo vino a ayudarme un poco. . .¿Cierto Terrence?-

-Cierto-Contesto con su tono regular- Bueno. . .nos vemos Tink-Se despidió con un corto beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós Terrence-Susurro algo extrañada.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué tienes Bella Bell?-

-Nada Bobble-Musitó algo apagada. Tinker Bell miró hacia todas partes y luego volvió su vista a la carretilla ¡Claro! ¡Se tenía que poner a trabajar! Tomo su martillo y comenzó.

Primeramente saco el contenido, cuatro botones, dos resortes y el par de corazones pequeños. Echo los aretes de corazón en la carretilla de nuevo. Realmente no quería pensar en nada relacionado con corazones, al menos no en este momento.

Tomo los botones y una pequeña varilla e hilo de araña que usaban como si fueran hilo y aguja, camino hacia los canastos y empezó a coserlos a ellos, de esta forma en los viajes a tierra firme no abría riesgo de que algún cesto se abriera.

Una vez terminando tomo el par de resortes y agarro una máquina pasa sembrar semillas que aun no había logrado que funcionara. Tomo un resorte y comenzó a colocarlo con ayuda de sus herramientas. ¡Definitivamente les iba encantar a las hadas de jardín!

* * *

Ya se hacía tarde y toda hada debía de estar en sus hogares en este momento. Ninguna podía estar al aire libre, cortesía de los halcones. Nuestra hada reparadora volaba un tanto cabizbaja hacia su casita, destilando un casi nulo brillo, algo confundida y con cientos de pensamientos sobre el día que había tenido "¡Y vaya día!" Expreso en un leve susurro.

Cada víspera de baile era lo mismo. Iba a trabajar muy temprano, Rani iba y lloraba un rato por su reemplazo en el espectáculo de las fuentes (Ya hace tiempo que habían comenzado a reemplazarla, al ser un hada del agua, llora mucho por ello), iba en grupo al baile junto con sus amigas y listo. Pero esta vez era diferente. Cuando vio a Rani en su mesa de trabajo por la mañana creyó que sería igual que los otros bailes, según Tinker Bell el único problema era "No tener el suficiente valor como para poder invitar a la persona que te gusta". Pero esta vez, las cosas habían dado un giro que ni ella misma se explicaba, Terrence nunca asistía con pareja a esos bailes, al saber que esta vez alguien lo invitaría por fin se animo a intentar preguntarle. La pobre artesana no contaba con que esta vez, seria Rani quien también estuviera interesada en el chico del polvillo.

Su cabeza le dolía de tanto pensar. Ya no podría imaginar en si quiera tener algún tipo de relación más allá de la amistad con Terrence. Se sentía realmente mal. "Si lo hubiera invitado, seguro me decía que no" Pensó la rubia.

-Y en el caso de que me dijera que sí. . .estaría mal-Suspiro- No podría quitárselo a Rani.

Y es que Rani no era cualquier hada. Ella había perdido sus alas para salvar el huevo de madre paloma, aquello la convertía en toda una heroína, sin embargo, cabe mencionar que era la única hada en todo el lugar, que no tenía alas, y sin ellas, ella se sentía inútil, a pesar de no serlo. Silvermist era muy amiga de Rani, por supuesto, si ambas son hadas con don para el agua, por lo cual tanto Tink como Silvermist sabían lo triste que siempre estaba Rani, pocas cosas la hacían feliz, nadar, poder volar al menos sobre el hermano palomo y ahora, Tinker Bell sabía que Terrence se sumaba a esa corta lista.

-Ah, además. . .-habló en voz alta-Terrence fácilmente se podría fijar en ella- Y quizá Tink tenía razón, pues Rani no era fea, tenía un cabello largo y rubio muy hermoso, siempre iba con vestidos largos de seda, y sus rasgos eran muy finos, además sabía bien que era una hada muy agradable y solidaria. La artesana sacudió su cabeza, fue a su armario de madera y saco su vestido blanco de diente de león, ya se había acostumbrado a usarlo como pijama, era suave y muy cómodo. Se lo puso y acto seguido soltó su cabello dejándolo suelto.

-No es muy largo-Opino con molestia tomando un pequeño peine y empezando a cepillarlo. Si bien no era muy largo como el de Silvermist o Vidia, si había crecido desde entonces, ahora le llegaba a media espalda, claro que con su clásica cebollita aquello no se notaba mucho, pero suelto, era una gran diferencia. Observo un trozo de espejo que tenía enmarcado con ramas y flores. Lo había encontrado hace unas semanas mientras buscaba cosas perdidas. Se miró. . . su cabello, lacio y rubio caramelo. Sus ojos azules. Sus labios, naturalmente rojos y el resto. . .

Tinker Bell era un hada muy linda, tal vez ella no se consideraba así, pero lo era. De pronto un ruido se escucho, alguien tocaba a su puerta "¿Podría ser?. . . no, no creo pero. . .¿Y si es?" Pensó. Rápidamente tomo una bata de seda color verde pálido (Obsequio de la reina Clarion) y se apresuro a abrir.

-¡Ya voy!-Avisó caminando hacia la entrada y abriéndola en menos de diez segundos- ¿Vidia?

-Tinker Bell-La saludo-¿Puedo pasar?-Pregunto en su tono de 'Aun si dices que no, pasaré querida'

-Claro-Musito- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Bueno. . .-Miro a su alrededor con algo de desprecio-Supongo que Terrence ya te dijo que Rani lo invito al baile.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Porque yo también iba ir a invitarlo-Le recordó-Pero alcance a escuchar cuando Rani se lo pidió. . . _"Terrence ¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile de primavera?"_-Imito el tono de voz de la mencionada- Como me enferma esa chica.

-¿A ti también te gusta Terrence?-Pregunto con temor recibiendo una sonrisa burlona por parte del hada de vuelo veloz.

-No-Contesto aun sonriendo- En realidad, solo quería invitarlo para molestarte un poco, ya sabes, que tanto te importaba-Admitió obteniendo que la rubia frunciera el ceño- ¡Hey! Quería que por fin te animaras a pedírselo.

-Si bueno, tampoco tenias porque animarme de esa manera-Respondió aun un tanto enfadada logrando que la peli negra soltara una risa.

-Cúlpame por haber notado que te gustaba el chico del polvillo-Se burlo un poco poniendo roja a la artesana- Pero. . .cuando supe lo de Rani, realmente me enfado ¿Quién se cree ella que es?

-La hada que salvo el huevo de madre paloma, y con él, a toda la hondonada-

-¡Ya lo sé!-Exclamo Vidia- Pero esa chica ¡Solo va a inspirar pena a media hondonada! Si, perder las alas debe ser horrible, lo entiendo, pero ¡Agg! Apenas lo supe pensé 'Seguro si Tinker Bell se entera se sentirá como el hada más malvada de todos los tiempos solo por ese pequeño detalle' ¿No es así?-Le cuestiono.

-Uh.. . –Bajo la mirada.

-¡Tinker Bell! ¡Reacciona! ¡No puedes permitir que Rani vaya al baile con Terrence!-Gritó.

-¡Sh!-Intento callarla la rubia.

-¡No Tink! No me voy a callar-Continuó- Es solo un baile, lo sé, pero ¿Qué sucederá después? ¿Terence será su novio por LASTIMA? ¿Se casaran por LASTIMA? ¡Si a Rani le gusta Terrence eso no significa que a Terrence le guste Rani! Quizá ella ya lo haya manifestado de mil y un formas pero ¡El no!-

-¿Qué?-Se sorprendió-¿Tú sabías que a Rani le gustaba Terrence? ¡¿Por qué jamás me lo dijiste!?-Le reprendió comenzando a ponerse roja de enojo.

-¡Po que sabía que esto pasaría! ¡Sabía que te sentirías mal y ya no querrías entrometerte entre ellos!-Explico- ¡Debí decirle a Terrence que cerrara su bocota y mejor no te dijera nada de Rani!

-¡No! Qué bien que me dijo ¡Yo no puedo meterme entre ellos dos Vidia! ¡Rani es demasiado sensible! ¡No echare a perder una de las pocas cosas que la hacen feliz!-

-Entonces ¿Es eso? ¡No la quieres hacer infeliz?!-

-¡Exacto!-

-Pues te tengo una noticia Tinker Bell, ambos serán infelices, ¡El no la ama a ella! ¡Si van, es porque le tiene lástima! Y ella ¡Jamás va recibir amor de él! ¡Él no la ama porque TE AMA A TI!-

* * *

**¡Taraaah! xD Drama Drama Drama! xDDD . . . esq ando depre u.u (Dios..me escuche tan fresa xD) bueno, espero q no se moleste por mis moditos fresas xD se me salen :c xDD**

**En fin, bueno queridisimos lectores, realmente me encantaria que el fandom de Tinker Bell estuviera más poblado, y pondre todo lo que pueda de mi parte :D! Prometo subir aunque sea algunos one-shot's (Asi se llaman? O_o xD) y eso para hacer crecer el fandom c:**

**Toda idea que tengan, por más peque que sea, escribanla! :D escribanla y subanla a FF, haciendo de este un mejor lugar para el amor (?) x3**

**Bueno ya, me voy callando xD estem…oh! No olviden dejar review ;)**

**Atte:**

**MIREYA DXC**


	3. Si supieras

Tinker Bell despertó con los primeros rayos del sol. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos. La joven artesana los sentía pesados y algo hinchados, producto de haber llorado tanto la noche anterior, suavemente se levanto haciendo a un lado sus sábanas de hojas finas, una gruesa cobija que la protegía del frió hecha de pelusa de diente de león y se sentó sobre su colchón de pétalos de rosa abrazando su almohada del mismo material, solo que esta de rosas color rosa. Hizo una triste expresión y recordó todo lo pasado anoche.. .

*****Flash Back*****

-Pues te tengo una noticia Tinker Bell, ambos serán infelices, ¡El no la ama a ella! ¡Si van, es porque le tiene lástima! Y ella ¡Jamás va recibir amor de él! ¡Él no la ama porque TE AMA A TI!-

-¡Basta!-Grito la rubia- ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas?-

-¿Por qué? ¡Porque soy tu amiga Tink! No quiero que termines siendo una. . Una amargada chica que solo se tiene a ella y a su talento por haber dejado pasar. . .lo más hermoso que tuvo, que se siente y se sentirá estúpida. . Para siempre-

-Vidia-Susurro sorprendida la artesana.

-Prométeme que nunca serás así Tinker Bell- La miro fijamente- Promételo

-Lo prometo-Musito

*****Fin del Flash Back*****

Recordaba que después de eso se puso a pensar. . . "¿Qué le habría sucedido a Vidia?" Pues ella ya había escuchado que no siempre fue así. También recordó que poco después que el hada de vuelo veloz se fue, nuestra rubia amiga se puso a llorar. Realmente no sabía qué hacer ante tal situación, oficialmente su cabeza estaba completamente revuelta. Menos mal qué hada Mary aun siguiera ocupada con los preparativos del baile. Quizá aun podría descansar un poco más.. . si claro.

* * *

Mientras tanto…

Terence ya se encontraba levantado, su trabajo del polvillo lo dictaba así, además, estaba igual de pensativo que la artesana.

*****Flash Back*****

-Le dije que. . .lo pensaría. . .-Desvió la mirada.

-¡Ve con ella!-Exclamo tomando fuertemente un extremo de la carretilla-Estará feliz si vas.

-Es qué. . .yo. . .quería ir con alguien más-Admitió- Pero ahora no se qué hacer.

*****Fin del Flash Back*****

-Si supieras que con quién quería ir era contigo Tink. . .-Susurro sosteniendo una flor marchita. La cual tenía pensado dársela el día anterior. Y es que, el ya llevaba tiempo pensando en ella como pareja. El día que Tinker Bell nació, el estuvo ahí, y en cuanto le vació el polvillo encima, no pudo evitar pensar que era tal vez el hada más hermosa que había visto en su vida. El día en que Tink le dijo que se iría, se sintió triste, más que nada por no poder hacer algo al respecto es decir "¿Quién soy yo, para ella?" Pensó en ese momento. Ese "Gracias Terence" logró hacer de dicho día, uno de los mejores. Su nombre nunca se había escuchado mejor, y al saber que se quedaría se sintió aun más dichoso. Convirtiéndose desde entonces en su mejor amigo. Sonrió, todo lo pasado a su lado había valido la pena. . .

-¡Terence!-Exclamo Rani acercándose montada en hermano palomo con una sonrisa- Hola. . .caminaba un poco y me preguntaba. . .¿Iras conmigo al baile?-Cuestiono con una expresión preocupada con una ligera chispa de ilusión al momento en que se bajaba de hermano palomo.

-Rani-Contestó- Mira, eres realmente linda, y me agradas mucho-Admitió a lo que la chica le respondió con una sonrisa de 'No me decepciones' haciendo sentir algo culpable al chico-Pero honestamente. . .-

-¿No quieres ir conmigo cierto?-Pregunto con ojos cristalinos.

-¡No! ¡No es. . .-Se apresuro el chico.

-¿Eso? Te entiendo Terence, es muy difícil que alguien me acepte en esta condición-Agacho la cabeza soltando algunas lágrimas.

-No llores, Rani-Le limpió las lágrimas-No quiero que llores.

* * *

Terence volvía a estar tranquilo, le había costado trabajo hacer que Rani dejara de llorar, él le había respondido nuevamente con un 'Lo pensare'.

En este momento iba de camino a la colonia de los artesanos. Pensaba en que al menos para él. Ella era el hada más hermosa de toda la Hondonada de las hadas. No podía evitar mirar su cabello, suave y con un fresco olor a rosas. Sus ojos, azules como el agua y a veces no evitaba ver sus caderas, le daba algo de gracia que Tink se atorara en algunos lugares por culpa de ellas.

De vez en cuando hacia eso, miraba detenidamente el cuerpo de Tinker Bell, y a pesar de auto reprenderse por ello, simplemente. . .le gustaba, no solo su físico, también amaba su forma de ser, su determinación, verla enfadada, feliz, escucharla reír. . .el amaba todo eso de ella.

Es verdad que enojada era algo difícil, y eso nadie lo discute, pero cuando dejaba de estarlo se comportaba muy amable y comprensiva. Definitivamente Terence amaba a esa hada.

* * *

-Toc, toc-Se escucho-¿Tink?-Pregunto abriendo la puerta encontrándose con una rubia en cama, algo despeinada, en pijama y aun dormida. Terence sonrió ante la imagen, "Se ve realmente bella" pensó, no le extrañaba porque Clank le decía Bella Bell a Tink.

Terence la destapo un poco, se acomodo a un lado de ella y la rodeo con los brazos. Siempre había querido estar así con ella, y al menos esa vez podría estarlo. Miro fijamente el rostro de la artesana, y al hacerlo, pudo notar un destello, una leve gota. Había estado llorando. El del polvillo comenzó a acariciar su cabello, quería que justo ese momento fuera eterno. Después de un rato se quedo dormido. Soñando seguramente con dicha hada.

* * *

-¡Vamos! ¡Pueden hacerlo mejor!-Grito Vidia dirigiendo a sus compañeros de vuelo veloz- ¡Por favor! ¡Artemis! ¡Aprendí a hacer eso antes de mi primer otoño! ¡No me hagan reír!

-¡Vidia! ¿Has visto a Tinker Bell?-Preguntó preocupada Rosetta- ¡La hemos buscado toda la mañana! ¡Ni si quiera ha ido al taller!

-¿Y ya buscaron en su casa, cariño?-Cuestiono como si fuera lo más obvio mientras hacia un tornado y se lo enviaba a una de sus compañeras- ¡Eso es aire!-

-¡Oh! Tienes razón, no hemos buscado ahí-Suspiro-Seguro ahí está, últimamente ha hecho mucho trabajo la pobre florecita-

-Sí, sí, sí-Rodo los ojos la de morado-¿Me permites? Hago cosas importantes- Se volteó supervisando a sus compañeros- ¿Acaso nunca han movido el aire o qué? . . ¡Ah! ¡Oye! Rosetta-Volvió a hablarle- ¿Han visto a Terence? Odio decir esto, pero necesitamos su ayuda para el espectáculo, ya sabes, polvillo y eso-

-Bueno, Fawn fue a buscarlo hace un rato para preguntarle si sabía algo de Tink para. . .-

-Linda, no tengo todo el día-Le recordó Vidia enviando otro tornado hacia donde se encontraban el resto de las hadas de vuelo veloz.

-¡Bueno! El punto es que no está-Finalizó la de rosa observando la sonrisa de la otra- ¡Oh! Ya entiendo-Sonrió-¿Tú crees que estén juntos?

-¿Así o más obvio querida?-Burló para seguidamente darle la espalda y continuar con su trabajo- ¡Basta! ¡Basta!-Deshizo las figuras de aire en las que trabajaban- ¿Es qué no pueden hacer nada bien?-Se llevo una mano a la cabeza- ¡Escuchen! Aun podemos dar el mejor espectáculo, es lo que nos corresponde. Pero no lo lograremos si seguimos con ejercicios básicos de un hada de vuelo veloz de dos segundos que no hace más que soplar una hoja-Se volteo nuevamente con Rosetta- ¿Y tú qué miras? ¿No deberías ya de haberte ido con tus amiguitas a cuidar a las florecitas?

-Hum- Desvió la mirada- Necesito más semillas-Explico seriamente y un tanto enfadada.

-¡Pues toma!-Hablo moviendo un brazo en dirección al árbol logrando que cayeran varias semillas de este y trayéndolas justo a las manos de la hada de jardín-¿Suficientes?-

-Gracias-Agradeció con educación la pelirroja suavizando su semblante- Vidia. . .-Le llamó.

-¿Sí?-Dijo con cara de 'Me haces perder tiempo'

-¿Has ido al árbol?-

-¿Cuál árbol?-Cuestiono sin entender.

-El de. . _Derek_-Susurro lo último mirando fijamente a la de violeta.

-¡Eso no te incumbe! Lárgate antes de que te eche con un torbellino ¿Quieres? No estoy de humor para una hadita de jardín-Se dirigió hacia donde estaba el resto de los suyos.

Y es que nuestra amiga hada en realidad no lo estaba. Esta mañana tan solo de recordar al mencionado se le revolvió el estomago. Apenas y había podido probar bocado de un trozo de tarta con mermelada de cereza negra. Esos días lo recordaba más que algunos otros, y con razón, si estos días, hacia varias estaciones, había sido la víspera de su accidente. "Estúpido" Pensó Vidia al recordarlo

* * *

Mientras tanto en el taller. Bobble se encontraba trabajando, para colmo, tendría que hacer 50% más de su trabajo normal, pues Tinker Bell otra vez había faltado, él sabía que era por lo de Terence, comprendía a su amiga. Quizá también estaba algo molesto por el hecho de ser el único en el taller, pues muchos artesanos ayudaban al resto de las hadas en estas fechas además de que Clank había salido con queso a repartir algunos objetos a las respectivas hadas.

-Ojala te vaya bien Tink-Susurro el chico.

-¡Hola!-Saludo animosa cierta peli negra de vestido azul.

-Eh. .Silvermist, no esperaba verte pronto-Dijo de manera honesta. Pues sinceramente aún se ponía algo nerviosa con la presencia de su novia.

-Es qué. . .bueno yo. . .te extrañe-Admitió sentándose en la mesa de trabajo de su chico y volteándose hacia él-¿Podríamos. . .?

-Lo siento, sabes, aun me queda la parte de Tink y. . .-Bobble iba a hablar más que eso, sin embargo ciertos labios impidieron que lo hiciera. Poco a poco cerró los ojos. Silvermist era la clase de novia a la que le encantaba pasar tiempo con su pareja, pero sin desaprovechar ni un solo segundo.

Sin que él se diera cuenta, la hada con talento para el agua ya se había sentado sobre sus piernas, y ahora lo sostenía por el cuello, dándole varios y cortos besos en los labios, moviéndose levemente.

-¿Eres una hada del agua o de fuego?-Cuestiono logrando una risa por parte de su pareja- Sabes, si hada Mary llega a vernos así, pensará que son mucho más que sólo besos-La besó una vez más.

-¿Es que acaso son solo besos?-Pregunto mordiéndose el labio inferior-Lo siento Bobble, se que tienes trabajo-Comento jugando con un mechón de su cabello-Pero. . .te extrañaba mucho-Explico acomodándose a su lado.

-Yo también-Admitió el pelirrojo dándole un dulce beso en los labios a la de azul y volviendo a trabajar al terminarlo.

-Te quiero Bobble-Susurró recargando su cabeza en el brazo de su novio al tiempo que entrelazaban sus manos.

-También te quiero Silvermist-Musito apretando levemente el agarre.

* * *

-¿Dónde. . .-Dio un largo bostezo el conocido rubio-Ah, ya recordé-Dijo en voz baja volteando a ver a Tink con media sonrisa. No importaba cuantas burlas de "Saludos a Tinker Bell" le hicieran en el trabajo, o cuantas veces tuviera que tomar doble ración por ella. Para él, ella valía la pena, y eso no cualquiera. Pensar en todas las veces que la ayudó en sus aventuras, las veces que se disculpaba por no verla tan seguido en los veranos, o simplemente las veces que discutían por cosas tontas y que se reconciliaban de manera nerviosa lo ponía a reflexionar. . .

No es que fuera mala suerte que Rani se hubiese fijado en él, Terence respetaba a esa hada, sobre todo por su condición, pero justo por lo mismo, sabía que no podía decirle que no, el problema era. . . ¿Cómo lo tomaría Tinker Bell? "¿Ella acaso. . .

-Uh.. .-Gimió Tinker Bell despertándose- ¿Quién. . .?-

-Tink-Sonrió acercando su rostro- Espero no haberte molestado.

-¿Terence?-Susurró abriendo enteramente los ojos- Pe. . .pero. . tu. . ¿Qué. . .

-Ssh-Se acerco más a la rubia dejándola algo confundida- Vine a decirte algo Tink, pero, creo que esto lo explicará mejor-Habló mientras juntaba los labios con los de la artesana.

* * *

Cierta peli negra de largo cabello vestida de color violeta caminaba adentrándose en el bosque, ganas para volar le sobraban, pero tampoco es que estuviese muy ansiosa por llegar.

Miró el árbol. . . "Derek y Vidia"

-Estúpido-Repitió la hada con talento de vuelo veloz delineando el corazón que encerraba su nombre junto al de él- Eras un estúpido obsesivo Derek-Musito dando dos pasos en dirección contraria-Un estúpido al que jamás podré olvidar-Se limpió rápidamente una lágrima mientras emprendía vuelo hacia arriba.

*****Flash Back*****

-Te amo-La tomo de la mano justo al decir esto

-Si claro-Le respondió con cierta ironía-Seguro, en ese caso yo soy la reina y llámame Ree-Burló

-Es en serio-

-Yo también habló en serio- Exclamo aún con sarcasmo.

-Juro. . .que te amo-Concluyó besándola por cortos segundos.

*****Flash Back*****

-Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido ¡ESTÚPIDO!-Grito lo último en señal de frustración.

* * *

**Lo siento! Mil disculpas en serio! Se que tarde mucho en actualizar, lo peor esque este cap ¡Ya lo tenia hecho desde que subi el primer capítulo del fic! Lo que sucede esq queria esperar un poco para subirlo, pero luego se me perdio la memoria y. . .la encontre sepultada entre ropa xD**

**Eeeen fin, no la volvere a perder xD! *-***

**Ojala les haya gustado, espero tener listo el cuarto cap pronto c:**

**Los quiero y gracias por leer! ^^**

**Nos vemos!**

**PD: Me encantan sus reviews :'3**

**Atte:**

**MIREYA DXC**


End file.
